


【Thesewt】The Promise

by WhiteDrunk



Series: Thesewt亲情短篇 [4]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-17 04:17:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18957709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhiteDrunk/pseuds/WhiteDrunk





	【Thesewt】The Promise

夏天的七月已经很热，纽特赤着脚跑过家里厚厚的地毯，爬上窗边的一张凳子，跪在那里注视着来路。

斯卡曼德夫人路过客厅的时候看见了自己的小儿子，有些无奈的笑着走过去，温柔地抚摸小孩子柔软的卷发。

“亲爱的，哥哥可能不会那么快就回来。还记得我跟你说他当上了级长吗？”

纽特垂下眼帘，沮丧地没有说话。

他记得，他知道他的哥哥有多优秀，他也被母亲告知级长的责任有多大，暑假可能要比往年归来的要晚上几天。

但他就是想这样等他，万一忒修斯提前回来了呢？

 

斯卡曼德夫人对于小儿子的不理睬并没有表现出什么不满，她甚至低下身子亲吻了纽特的额头。

“如果哥哥提早回来了，记得要告诉妈妈，好吗？”

小小的孩子立刻开心起来，他弯眼笑着扭头亲吻母亲的脸颊，点了点头。

“要当心别被虫咬了。”

 

午后的风懒懒的，吹过房前精心修饰的花坛才缓缓地吹过趴在窗框上的孩子。额头的头发有些长，在纽特歪头睡去的时候落在了脸上，这时正被风带着瘙痒鼻头。

纽特不耐烦的睁眼捋捋发丝，重新趴回去后，他被虫鸣吵地睡不着了。再度睁眼，他看到了期待已久的人。

忒修斯拎着两个皮箱匆匆地往家里走，原本打理得一丝不苟的头发垂下好几簇卷曲的褐发，学校的衬衫袖子被卷到了手肘，却因为动作一点点往下掉。

纽特撑在窗框上站了起来，确认对方是自己朝思暮想的兄长后，忍住大声叫出口。

“妈！！”

 

 

忒修斯盯着家里的那扇熟悉的木门，脚上的速度越来越快。不能用魔法还真是不方便，不然一个幻影移行就能回到越发想念的家里。有可爱的弟弟，和温柔的母亲。

忽地，他一直注视着的门打开，小男孩伸着手在门把上，一双大大的眼睛向着忒修斯身后的太阳闪闪发光。

忒修斯踏上院里的那一刻就丢下了手里的行李，任它们在草地上躺倒。他张开双臂迎上向自己扑来的幼弟，把纽特结结实实地抱在怀里，惯性地旋转。稳稳地站定后，忒修斯把纽特额前的头发向后捋去，然后亲吻他的额头。

忒修斯从踏出校门开始，愈发浓烈空洞的思念在此刻填满。他努力让自己看上去不那么的和在学校里一样严肃，调整好自己问纽特。

“好久不见，纽特。有没有在家听妈妈的话？有想哥哥吗？”

纽特抿嘴笑，张张合合了几次也没说出点什么。可忒修斯已经很满足了，他的弟弟不善表达，但满脸的喜悦，和因激动而变红的脸颊是这个问题最好的答案。

 

家里的沙发一定是世界上最舒服的地方。

忒修斯大手一摊，倒在沙发背上放松这一路的奔波。父亲不在家，母亲在忙着整理自己的东西和准备点心，纽特……

他正要去看自家弟弟在做什么，就发现纽特正躲在门后，偷偷地看他。

“纽特？怎么了？”

原本突然对上哥哥的视线，纽特就有些想要逃跑，现被问及，小男孩深吸一口气，鼓起勇气跟他说：“你说要带我去学游泳……”

后面的话还没说完，就被从隔壁房间出来的母亲打断了：“纽特，哥哥才回来，过阵子再去吧。”

“不，”忒修斯赶忙站起来，看向纽特点头微笑，“我不累，等我下好吗？我去准备点东西。”他走过去揉弟弟的头发，最后刮了一下小小的鼻子，“你也先去准备下吧。”

母子两个看着小儿子难得激动地跑回自己的房间，都不约而同的蔼然一笑。

“你太宠他了，忒修斯。”

“不，妈妈，我也很期待。”

 

 

学习的过程总是痛苦的，尤其是自己可能还不擅长的领域。

纽特在池子里扑通了许久，最后险些沉下池底。好在坐在池子边的忒修斯腿已经够长，也对弟弟足够在意。他觉得不太对的时候，长腿一伸将纽特托起，快出水面的那一刻他连忙把弟弟抱起，搂在自己怀里，拍他的后背。

纽特吐出不少游泳池里的水，满脸都是失望。忒修斯垂下头去擦他脸，看小家伙的样子心里也不太好受，可安慰人不是忒修斯的长项，他只能皱着一张脸暂时说不出话。

纽特看看近在咫尺的哥哥，磕磕巴巴地主动开口了：“对不起……我太笨了…”

忒修斯还没想好怎么说，只得在他湿漉漉的脸上亲下当做安慰。接着，他一边帮纽特整理乱糟糟的头发一边思忖着同他说：“我本来不打算告诉你的，纽特。”他等弟弟抬头看着自己才继续说，“我十岁才学会游泳。我在和你一样年纪的时候，还很怕游泳池。”

见纽特一脸不信的表情，他只得继续骗他。

“其实我们家的人都不太擅长游泳，爸爸和我说，他也才十一二岁的时候刚刚学会。”（对不起了父亲。）

“你才七岁，可你不怕比你还高的水池淹没你，甚至主动让我教你游泳，你是家里最棒的了。”

“你知道吗？你所拥有的勇气也许是其他人一辈子都得不到的。”

“失败没什么，勇气会带着你打败所有挡在你面前的东西。”

“是所有的。”

 

孩子比水波还蓝的眼睛逐渐变得比天边微露的圆月还要明亮，忒修斯朝他安慰的笑，重新高兴起来的弟弟也让他觉得好受点了。

他将纽特抱起放在一边，自己也站了起来，牵起弟弟的小手。

“除了勇气，还有坚持。当然，没有适当的休息也是不行的。”

“母亲应该在等我们回去了，我们明天再来。”

 

纽特坐在忒修斯的肩上，吃着手中的冰淇凌，看着夕阳下不同角度的熟悉街道，问他的哥哥。

“我也会长得和你一样高吗？”

“当然会了。”

“那我也会学会游泳吗？”

“当然了，你这么厉害。”

忒修斯忽地想起些什么，他松开扶着纽特的右手，将手举到对方面前伸出小拇指：“回去别和爸妈说我今天和你说的事好吗？看在冰淇凌的份上。”

虽然不知道哥哥为什么要这么做，但纽特毫不犹豫地伸出左手的小拇指和他约定。

他吃口有些化了的冰淇凌，却还是忍不住问忒修斯：“为什么呢？”

“…………父亲可不太认输。”

尤其是在纽特面前故意这么说他。

 

“这是我们之间的约定，我不会说的。”

“如果明天还有冰淇凌的话。”


End file.
